FinnRey after the fact
by Fror the love of fandoms
Summary: what happens to Finn and Rey after TFA. do they get together dose Finn recover, or dose luke rejected Rey, mainly a Finn and Rey story
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rey

 **Hello i am new to writing fanfiction so be gentile please. but I would like criticisms and suggestions so feel free to give them**

 **Thx.**

POV: Finn

All i could feel was a searing hot pain in my back, flashing crimson and blue lights danced in front of my eyelids. I could not move, i felt so helpless only being able to lay in the cold ground not being able to help. One thing was for curtain, was Ray was in trouble, but something was wrong i felt empty like i lost something, something that left a hole in my heart. I couldn't quite place it something to do with sol-

BOOM. The world shook violently and all i cared about was of Rey was OK.

The shaking continued. Pain consumed me, my thoughts were cloudy. I could barely think straight. Something exploded, nothing made sense.

I was going to Die. I was dying. it was what i trained to do since i was young, get up, train, fight, follow orders and die for the first order like a good storm trooper. My only regret was not telling Rey how i felt, if only i wasn't a coward. I could feel the pull to give up and-

"FINN"

She found me. Then just as fast as a dream pain left and darkness consumed me.

POV:Rey

"Chewie. I've found him."

I cried out in pure relief. I could not believe it i thought i had lost him. I gently rolled him over. A lone tear rolled if my cheek. It fell onto his chest as the slow rise and fall determined that he was alive.

Chewie arrived.

"He's alive." that where the only words that i could say

"He's alive."

Quickly chewie lifted his body and we ran to the falcon my back was sore from where i hit the tree and my head keeps spinning. I could barely keep up to the wookie thinking nothing but Finns safety.

After take off I went to where Finn was hooked up to a dozen different machines i could barely see him. As i crouched down next to him I whispered in his ear. My heart beating a mile a minute. Tears started to flow silently down my face.

"you can't go." i let out a shaky sob "i won't let you"

She pressed her lips to his forehead tears falling on his face "i love you".

Immediately after she said that she could feel her cheeks burn, she knew perfectly well that he could not hear her, yet she didn't care, she loved him that was that.


	2. Bump, bump

Finn and Rey

 **Hello one and all I have gained, that I know of two people who like my story so I will** **continue. again criticism and suggestions welcome.**

Chapter 2

POV:Finn

When i came too again i could hear my own heart beating, that must have been a good. But why was it so loud.

Bump, bump

It felt like someone was constantly dropping BB-8 on my head.

Bump, bump

Again and again. I pressed my hand to my forehead trying to drown out the repetitive thumping of my own heart. There was something muffled. It sounded like someone put 30 blankets over R2-D2 and made him beep.

Bump, bump

Maby death might be better, If only to stop this stupid heart beat. The muffled R2 beeping became clearer and then quickly and roughly a set of arms wrap around me.

"Ha ha. I knew you would be OK."

The voice of Poe Dameron was now no longer muffled but clear as the sky of Jakku.

"hey Poe" I winced "could you please get off"

He saw me wince and removed himself from me.

"Man, we all thought you were going to give up on us." he started to ramble. "General Organa was almost ready to pull the plug on you, but Rey, oh man she had a hissy fit. She stayed by your side 24-7 since you all came back two weeks personally made sure that you were still looked after until she came back, and BB-8 almost shi-"

"wait. Rey's gone...where, when, is she OK." i said swinging my legs over the bed, ignoring the pain in my back, and falling flat on my face.

"wait hold on a minute. Rey is fine, I'll explain later." he said hauling me up back into bed. "Right now you need surgery, we needed to make sure that you were still alive to fix your back."

"whats wrong with my back it just needs to close its a slash, top to bottom, right."

He looked at me sadly.

"Your spinal cord was severed. Your crippled from the waist down. That's why you fell."

Defeat flooded me. I will never be able to walk again. Rey will never want to love a cripple.

"Hey don't worry though. The medical droids will be able to patch up, all the nerves and tissue, you'll be good as new."

A smile spread across my face threatening to split it in two. At that moment General Organa and the medical droids came into the infirmary.

"Ah Finn you're up that's just wonderful news. I believe that the surgery should be imminent?"

She asked the droid.

The droid nodded, if droids could nod, and shuffled over to me with a syringe full of a dark greenish gray liquid.

"This won't hurt at all." the droid said in a raspy metallic voice.

He lied. Then black once again

Bump, bump.


	3. Chapter 3 the feelings of the force

Finn and Rey

 **chapter three is up i am so exited to wright this so I have now posted 3 chapters in one day.**

Chapter 3

POV:Rey

I hate rocks. I hate hand stands. I hate how calm Luke's voice was for THREE WEEKS. He has told me to move the same rock while doing a hand stand for three weeks, and all I have managed to do is make the rock twitch but I still think that Luke was just being nice I was beginning to think that It was just luck that I had escaped star killer base. I had to keep my mind clear but my mind still wandered to Finn and every time he entered my mind I would fall out of my hand stand just to focus on something else, and every time it happened Luke had a look of confusion but if you looked closely you could see the understanding. There were multiple times where Luke heaved a sigh of obvious disappointment but he never criticized me, he actually rarely even talked to me his vocabulary mainly consisted of: "OK were done here", "time for a brake" or "concentrate" the last one always seemed to come up more. So when he opened his mouth and said something to me I was surprised.

"He's dead." I stopped and straitened up

"What?" he looked at me with complete and utter sorrow and sadness.

"He lost his life on the table hoping to see you one last time." I stared and a single tear broke the flood gates. I let out a scream of pure anguish, and the pile of rocks that I had been staring at for the three weeks flew into the air and all of a sudden they crashed to the ground just as fast as they went up.

I fell to the floor sobbing without shame. He could not be dead I didn't feel it.

"You're a liar." I screamed at him. "He can't be dead the force has not left him."

I took one look at my new master's face and I could tell that he would indeed make a very good gambler. Then as if it had been there for years on end a smile played on his lips and soon broke out into a giant grin.

"Yes my Padawan, that was what my old masters would call a lesson."

"What!" confusion washed over me. "You call a lie a lesson"

"No, I showed you that you are more than capable of what I ask."

I still stared at him not fully understanding what he was getting at.

"You are able to lift the rocks you can sense the pure force in someone you can change the mind of a week minded if you choose." He explained "but you have to feel, that is what separates us from droids we can feel. So do not block out the feeling you have for your friends that is what allows the force to flow through us."

He looked so sad. He was telling me what he wished he could have done when he was learning.

But be careful if those feelings lead you to the dark side than you must sever those ties. They can only lead you to the dark side of the force."

Rey looked into her heart. What sort of feelings did she have for her friends? The liked Poe very much, he is a good pilot and a very funny man. General Organa, she was a wonderful leader and a good roll model. But what about Finn she liked him but the term friend did not cover it, they have been through so much to be just friends. In fact Rey was quite curtain that she loved the EX-storm trooper.

"I am going home." I declared. "I love Finn and nothing will change that, but you my master must practice what you preach you have a sister that loves you and would like to see you." I smiled knowingly and started the long walk to the falcon.


	4. Chapter 4 happy returns

Chapter 4

 **Hello it took a little longer to post this chapter because i wanted to see if any one actualy liked my story but here it is.**

 **POV changes a lot just hold on though.**

POV:Rey

When master Skywalker and I arrived at the falcon chewie was ecstatic to see Luke and gave him a bone crushing huge on his arrival. R2-D2, after reciting some choice beeps, was equally excited to see the old jedi. We then spent two days on the falcon, traveling back to the resistance base on D'Qar. When we arrived it was dark, meaning everyone should be asleep. The only thing awake was General Organa, who i had informed of our return the day prior to our flight.

"Luke it is good to see you back at long last." the General said with a fond smile to her brother.

"likewise. Leia i do have some news for you but i would like to get some rest first." he said with a weary expression masking his face.

All master skywalker did on the return trip was meditate. I did join him at times but sleep was a strong need that i could not overcome.

"Yes of course." replied the General "your quarters are next to mine." she started to lead the way for him but soon called over her shoulder to me.

" your room is across from Finn's. he is still in the same room as last time."

I mumbled my thanks and headed to find my room in the south wing.

As i approached my room i was caught off guard by some muffled groans and trashing. I know some of the other resistance fighters needed some one on one contact with the opposite gender but these sounds came from Finn's room. Curiosity got the better of me.

POV:Finn

As his hand reached up to my helmet another explosion could be heard going off behind me. TF-2754 was the only trooper who shared my views of the first order, and wanted to escape, but unfortunately we both had nothing waiting for us if we did leave so we didn't act on our instincts. Now he was dying in my arms.

The next moment all the remaining troopers gathered all the village people in a courtyard while kylo ren murdered an elderly man then ordered for a prisoner to be carried to the ship. Our next orders were to execute the townspeople. I lifted my blaster to fire and… i couldn't do it. My orders were to fire but i refused. My commander came over to me. I was expecting to be yelled at for not fulfilling my duties…

"it's OK Finn, I'm here."

That wasn't my commander's voice, he was a gruff old man. This voice was calm, confident, female.

"Wake up it's not real."

I sat up right with a start. Almost knocking someone's teeth out.

"Finn" She cooed "It's Ok, I'm here."

A spark of happiness and hopefulness ignited a fire of pure joy in my heart.

"Rey?"

POV:Rey

His voice reminded me of the first time i saw him, he was begging for water, like he had swallowed half the sand in the desert, back on jakku.

"ya, it's me" i whispered in his ear. "I'm back"

"Rey?" he asked again, his voice still raspy.

"you were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep." i whispered, gently stroking his hair.

I slowly got up to leave but he tugged at my hand softly.

"don't leave me please." he said quietly "not again"

At that very moment i realized how much it broke his heart to watch me leave.

POV:Finn

"OK. I'll stay." she said this as she crawled into my bed. I wrapped my arms around her gently and she snuggled in closer. When i thought she was asleep i let her know exactly how i felt for her.

"I love you" i whisper

I'm a little startled when she replies.

"i know" and she kisses my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 scars

Chapter 5 scars

 **I really like this chapter even though it is not that well written only because I am expressing a very personal opinion about self harm.**

 **so i will just leave this here please review i would like to hear some of your personal opinions.**

POV:Rey

The next morning i rolled over only to bump into something metallic.i opened my eyes to find that i, in fact, had rolled into Finns back.

I yelped in shock.

He had a strip of metal running down the length of his spine with light brown scar tissue around it.

"what?!, what is it?!"

Finn was up like a bullet, ready and alert with his blaster out. No sign of the raspy voice from earlier that night.

He looked around the room looking for the source of my distress.

"your back"i choked out. I couldn't remember Finn ever having a metal spine, mind you i only saw him shirtless once before and let me tell you intense storm trooper training did not go without its up side.

"It's my room" he said confused "i never left"

"no, not that." i said more calmly "you have something on your back."

He twisted and turned trying to look at his back and realized what i was talking about and-

"oh" he said blushing. Then looking at the floor.

"that…"

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"tell me about it." i said while resting my head on his chest.

He hesitated then nodded.

"after the fight with kylo Ren i became a cripple." he looked honestly ashamed of himself.

"my spinal cord was severed, it was easily repaired by the medical droid but it wasn't enough. My back was too weak and couldn't hold me up, it would break when i did anything." he paused for a moment. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"it was either this or never fight again"

A single tear fell down his cheek. I could tell that as a storm trooper you never really expressed emotion. So when he learned that he may never fight in the resistance ever again he bottled it up. and it was only coming to light with me, he trusted me with his weak side.

"we all have our scars" i said to him "that's how we tell stories. You are able to tell a story of courage and bravery."

"others-" i rolled up my shirt to about my navel to display my scar just above my left hip. "others get a story of greed or abuse"

I whispered to him

"all scars have a meaning. And all scars need to be shown. If they come from yourself or others. Show them and make sure they never come from feeling like you're not worth anything. Just make sure someone is there to help you recover from them."

Tears fell from my eyes, soaking Finns night shirt.

We stood like this in the middle of his room for the force knows how long.

"Finn" i say breaking the silence.

"ya?"he asks

"as much as i like hugging you i would prefer you to have pants on."

He looks down at his boxers and smiles sheepishly and quickly puts on some pants.

"better?" he mocks

I nod, dying of silent giggles.

"let's go see if breakfast is still an option."

We start walking to the mess hall.


End file.
